


Вопрос и ответ

by Puhospinka



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Mini, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кенпачи начал захаживать в сад к Бьякуе</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вопрос и ответ

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для визитной карточки команды Одиннадцатого отряда на ФБ-2014.  
> Бетинг — Becky Thatcher

Этот подземный ход они с Ячиру нашли, когда той вздумалось сократить путь до входных врат через канализацию. Ну как, нашли — Кенпачи долбанул ногой по стене, в которую уперся очередной грязный, увешанный паутиной проход, и на них дохнуло свежим воздухом.

Наверх вели приличные, ухоженные ступени, а сам проход выныривал в заросший, до одури пахнущий сад. Размерчик у него был нехилый, а значит — принадлежал сад кому-то из сейрейтейской знати. Только те могли позволить себе содержать такие пространства. Знатью Кенпачи никогда не интересовался, а вот уголок оказался отличным — тихим и закрытым со всех сторон разросшимися кустами. Между кустов вились старые тропки, а на ветвях виднелись следы ножа, но и все. Спалось там отменно, вездесущее солнце не пекло голову, а запах листьев поднимал волну приятных воспоминаний о жизни в среднем Руконгае.

Приходил Кенпачи сюда нечасто, обычно как раз в солнечные дни; заваливался на траву и закрывал глаза. Хорошо. И в сон сразу клонило, вот как сегодня.

Кенпачи проснулся от ощущения чужого присутствия. Приоткрыл глаза, лениво разглядывая сидевшую неподалеку фигуру. Заходящее солнце обливало ее лучами, отчего казалось, что гость окутан светящейся красноватой дымкой.

Кенпачи приподнялся на локте, всматриваясь, и наваждение прошло. Кучики Бьякуя сидел, чинно сложив руки на коленях, и рассматривал траву перед собой. Рядом лежал занпакто. Кенпачи одно время думал, что скажет хозяевам сада, если те вздумают прийти. Но никто не появлялся, и Кенпачи решил, что с ним просто не хотят связываться. Такое уже бывало.

Бьякуя был завернут в многослойные разноцветные тряпки и походил на строгую птицу — зрелище настолько непривычное, что вдруг Кенпачи захотелось всю эту одежку сорвать и сжечь. Зря болтали, что Бьякуя даже дома не снимает хаори.

Тот вдруг шевельнулся, и Кенпачи с запоздалым любопытством задумался, как его будут выгонять. Но Бьякуя сказал:

— Когда я был маленький, исходил половину канализации. Я считал весь Сейрейтей своими владениями и думал, что глава великого дома должен знать каждый его уголок.

Кенпачи моргнул. Наверное, надо было поддержать беседу, проявить вежливость. Но у него всегда с этим делом было хреново.

— Пошли подеремся? — спросил он без особой надежды.

Бьякуя покачал головой. Кенпачи не ожидал согласия, но все равно был разочарован. При Бьякуе не спалось, поэтому, поворочавшись недолго, Кенпачи свалил, оставив его все так же тихо сидеть на своем месте.

В следующий раз Кенпачи пришел через неделю. Завалился среди душистой травы, потянулся, но заснуть не успел. Бьякуя появился почти неслышно, легко перемахнув через высокие кусты. В небе на миг зависла темная фигура, а потом плавно опустилась неподалеку.

Они так и встречались раз от раза. Бьякуя приносил с собой белые листы, тушь с кисточкой и что-то малевал. Иногда он ронял короткие фразы, и это устраивало Кенпачи. Говори Бьякуя больше — ему стало бы скучно. Молчи он вовсе — еще скучнее. Сам Кенпачи время от времени предлагал подраться, а после отказа засыпал. Иногда Бьякуя соглашался, и они уходили на фамильную тренировочную площадку Кучики. Было весело.

Кенпачи даже не мог сказать, в какой момент он начал отвечать на короткие фразы. Просто однажды поймал себя на том, что лениво переругивается с Бьякуей по поводу последних директив Совета, которые обязывали слать отчетности втрое больше прежнего. Еще и соглашается со сказанным — да хрен бы с ним, бумага так бумага, но ведь есть дела поважнее. Как будто разговаривает с Ячиру. Или Юмичикой. Или Иккаку.

Это озадачивало.

Кенпачи ушел тогда рано и месяц не показывался даже близко. На собраниях капитанов Бьякуя вел себя как обычно — время от времени источал неодобрение, но большей частью по его лицу ничего нельзя было прочитать. А Кенпачи вдруг понял, что ему, оказывается, не хватало рожи Бьякуи, вот это номер. А еще Кенпачи, наконец, сформулировал главный вопрос.

— Слушай, — спросил он тем же вечером, придя на знакомый пятачок в заросшему уголке сада, завалившись на землю и вглядываясь в темнеющее небо, — а нахрена ты тут со мной сидишь-то? Заняться нечем?

Бьякуя в это время портил очередной лист. Иероглифы, правда, выходили красивые — четкие и ровные, каждый штрих — как удар меча. Но что за удовольствие тратить на это время?

— Мне, капитан Зараки, — Бьякуя отложил кисть и прикоснулся к иероглифу, — доставляет удовольствие ваше общество. Я бы хотел сделать наше общение более тесным, — ладонь скомкала плотную бумагу, ломая рисунок, — но пока не смог подобрать нужных слов.

Бьякуя резко встал и пошел прочь. Кенпачи, сев, оторопело смотрел ему вслед — вот псих. Ну, доставляет. Ну, удовольствие. Бывает. Кенпачи, вон, тоже доставляет. Иначе бы тоже не торчал тут. Правда, от мысли о более тесном общении Кенпачи хохотнул. Теснее, чем с Бьякуей, у него было только с бабами, да и с теми недолго.

А потом задумался. Сидел до самой ночи, глядя на белеющие в траве скомканные листы — один даже расправил, посмотреть, что там. В груди вскипала острая злость.

Однажды допустив мысль о том, что с Бьякуей можно как с бабой, он больше не мог выкинуть ее из головы. Вот же хуйня. От этого всего было как-то муторно и тоскливо. Ушел Кенпачи под утро, так ничего не решив. И еще месяц обходил Бьякую стороной. Пока сам же и не взвыл то ли от тоски, то ли от скуки. И спалось хреново, потому что каждый раз, когда он закрывал глаза, приходили сны — жаркие и влажные. В них Бьякуя выгибался под Кенпачи и тяжело дышал, его голова металась по подушке.

Кенпачи столкнулся с Бьякуей у дверей Первого отряда. И сразу же забыл, за каким хреном его вызывал старик Яма. Были дела поважнее.

Они смотрели друг на друга, и в груди у Кенпачи ворочались камни. Потом он шагал за Бьякуей и думал, что впервые приходит в поместье с главного входа. И что в доме дохрена места, есть где развернуться. И что комната хозяина — слишком простая.

Кенпачи шагнул к Бьякуе, становясь почти вплотную.

— Слышь, — шепнул он, — а «теснее» — это бухать, а потом валяться в обнимку, или это?

Он положил ладонь Бьякуе на грудь, чувствуя всей пятерней, как по его телу проходит дрожь.

Собственное сердце стучало так, как не бывало даже перед хорошим боем, шумом отдаваясь в ушах. Бьякуя качнулся вперед, а потом пол ушел из-под ног Кенпачи и ударил по спине. Бьякуя, навалившись на него всем телом, часто облизывал губы розовым языком. В бедро упирался член, горячее дыхание обжигало шею, а вся кровь отлила от мозгов с такой силой, что закружилась голова.

Глаза Бьякуи посветлели, стали прозрачными, когда он вжался в быстро твердеющий член Кенпачи. Губы шевельнусь, словно он силился что-то сказать, и Кенпачи не выдержал. Оскалился, рыкнул недовольно, и одним рывком содрал с плеч Бьякуи хаори, кажется, вместе с косоде. Треск ткани словно вырвал того из оцепенения, Бьякуя раздвинул косоде Кенпачи, и по груди прошелся влажный язык. Покружился вокруг соска, и Кенпачи прикрыл глаза, положил ладони на обнаженные плечи, нетерпеливо сдвинул остатки ткани и сжал пальцы. А Бьякуя прикусил сосок, и от остро-сладкой боли засосало под ложечкой.

Бьякуя целовал грудь, опускаясь все ниже, медленно раздвигая ткань, пока не добрался до пояса. Коснулся подбородком выпирающего члена, и Кенпачи даже через ткань почувствовал горячее дыхание. Он высвободил одну руку, медленно, чтобы не спугнуть, потянулся к завязкам оби и распустил узел, высвобождая член. А второй ладонью зарылся в волосы Бьякуи и мягко надавил на затылок.

Когда головки коснулось влажное тепло, по телу словно пробежал разряд. Кенпачи выгнулся, но Бьякуя жестко держал его бедра, не позволяя двигаться. И продолжал трогать языком член, и жар прикосновений сменялся прохладой воздуха.

— Бьякуя, — хрипло выдохнул Кенпачи. — Ты что творишь?

А тот поднял мутные, шалые глаза, и от осознания, что Бьякуя так смотрит, так выглядит — из-за него — Кенпачи чуть не кончил. А Бьякуя улыбнулся, втягивая его во влажный жар своего рта, и Кенпачи забился, засучил ногами, когда головка уперлась в горло, а пальцы Бьякуи обхватили яйца.

Кенпачи застыл, чувствуя, как Бьякуя тоже замер. Кровь стучала в висках, желание рвало в клочья. Они оттолкнули друг друга одновременно.

Бьякуя сел на пятки, переводя дыхание, верхняя чуть вздернутая губа припухла. Кенпачи захотелось ее облизать. Он стащил косоде, выпутался из хакама, глядя, как Бьякуя тоже сдирает с себя остатки одежды. Обнаженные плечи блестели от пота. Под кожей перекатывались мускулы, и это было так, мать его, красиво, что на миг перехватило дыхание.

А потом Кенпачи увидел член Бьякуи и его пах, темный от пота и смазки, и все окончательно перестало иметь значение.

— Иди сюда, — хрипло сказал он, привлекая Бьякую к себе.

Когда Бьякуя обнял его за шею, Кенпачи подхватил его под ягодицы, чтобы прижать сильнее. Пальцы скользнули в гладкую ложбинку, он потянулся ниже, глубже — и уперся в твердо сомкнутые мышцы заднего прохода. Толкнулся внутрь, и Бьякуя, глухо застонав, начал тереться о его член, двигая бедрами.

Кенпачи прикусил гладкую кожу, пахнущую травами, перекатился на спину, удерживая одной рукой Бьякую за задницу, а второй поглаживая по спине, между сведенных лопаток.

Глаза Бьякуи были закрыты, и Кенпачи потянулся к его лицу — к этой вздернутой губе, каплям пота над ней и теплу дыхания. Кровь гудела во всем теле, словно он вот-вот взорвется. А губы у Бьякуи оказались мягкие и теплые, от прикосновения к ним отчего-то защемило в груди, и Кенпачи вздохнул, скользя членом вдоль влажных ягодиц.

Уперся головкой в сжатую дырку и, наверное, этого хватило им обоим. Бьякуя вскинулся, глядя на него прозрачными бешеными глазами, забился в руках, судорожно извиваясь и выплескиваясь Кенпачи на живот густой спермой. И тот провалился в сокрушительный оргазм, на миг превратившись в одну волну тягучего удовольствия.

Бьякуя прерывисто вздохнул, сползая с него, скользя по их перемешавшейся сперме, и утомленно вытянулся рядом. Кенпачи повернулся, по-хозяйски закинул руку ему на живот, а потом, подумав, подтянул его к себе поближе.

Надо будет в тот садик лежанку какую притащить. Хотя здесь тоже неплохо. И… Дальше мысли вязли, буксовали, но какая, в сущности, разница? Кенпачи получил свой ответ. И он его полностью устраивал.


End file.
